Merelakanmu
by chocho mami-Riicho
Summary: Seperti malam-malam—semenjak aku sadari keanehannya, kulihat lagi dia di sana. Sangat klise sekali, aku bahkan dapat menghapal setiap gerakannya. Tapi satu hal yang tak kutahu. Apa yang dipikirkannya di sana?


**Merelakanmu**

**:x:x:x:**

**NARUTO © ****Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(s)!**  
Ini hanya kisah **persahabatan **Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke—mungkin Haruno Sakura juga— (tapi author rasa masih nyerempet **SLASH** -_-"), **Haruno Sakura POV**, **CANON**—betul nggak?—, **miss typo(s)** yang berteparan, **feel** yang kurang dapat, terinspirasi dari lagu **U-KISS—0330,** bahasa yang **klise**, dll.

**Enjoy!**

**:x:x:x:**

**Cpak. Cpak. Cpak. Cpak. Cpak…**

Seperti malam-malam—semenjak aku sadari keanehannya, kulihat lagi dia di sana. Sangat klise sekali, aku bahkan dapat menghapal setiap gerakannya. Bisa kutebak, setelah ia ke sampai ke sini, ia akan berjalan lima langkah dengan pelan menghadap… entahlah, aku tak tahu kenapa dia selalu menghadap ke arah situ. Pokoknya ketika sudah berjalan lima langkah pelan, ia akan menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah bulan yang entah kenapa kurasa selalu bersinar sendiri tanpa sebuah bintang pun yang menemaninya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Aku pun tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di setiap tengah malam dengan hanya menggunakan sebuah piyama tanpa alas kaki?

Tapi ada satu hal yang kutahu. Satu hal yang selalu kulihat di wajahnya yang tersiram sinar bulan.

Kesedihan. Ya, tapi aku tak akan mau mempercayai apa yang kuperkirakan menjadi penyebab kesedihannya. Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah mau.

Ingin kutanyakan hal ini padanya. Tapi, aku tak ingin menyinggungnya. Aku takut saat aku menanyakan hal ini, ia malah marah… atau lebih buruk—sinar ceria wajahnya terganti dengan mimik yang tak kusukai ini.

**#.#.#.#**

"Hei, Sai? Hei, Sakura_-chan_!" sapa seorang pemuda kebanggaan desa kami ini, atau bisa dibilang pahlawan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi _Hokage_ ke-6.

Sai yang sedang berjalan di arahku ini hanya tersenyum lembut membalas sapaan Naruto si pahlawan, haha… Sejak selesainya perang dunia ke-4—yang tentu saja kami menangkan—entah kenapa si muka palsu ini lebih bisa menunjukan ekspresi lewat wajahnya. Sungguh suatu keajaiban.

"Yak, pagi, Naruto! Dipanggil Nona Tsunade lagi?" tanyaku dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahku sejak si _blondie_ ini menyapa kami.

"Iya, Sakura_-chan_," jawabnya padaku sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya. "Duluan ya!" ujar Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku yang dengan segera kubalas dengan lambaian tanganku pula.

Setelah punggung Naruto tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan kami, tiba-tiba saja Sai yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum langsung membuka suaranya. "Sakura?"

"Ya," jawabku ramah sambil menolehkan kepalaku kepadanya. "Ada apa, Sai?"

Kulihat ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya lucu dan mencubit dagunya sedikit. Hahaha, kenapa dia begitu _cute_, ke mana Sai yang menyebalkan itu?

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, apa kau tidak menyadari sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil melirikku. Aku yang dilirik begitu pun langsung menghilangkan ekspresi wajahku yang–ingin sekali mencubit-cubit pipinya itu.

"Menyadari apa?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya, aku sedikit bingung juga _sih_ apa yang ingin dikatakan pemuda di sampingku ini.

Sai yang semula hanya melirikku tiba-tiba saja langsung memandang serius ke arahku, membuat diriku yang tak siap ini hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang. "Hei!"

"Naruto, ia… senyumnya itu berbeda."

"EH?" Aku membelalakan mataku tak mengerti sekaligus kaget atas perkataan Sai yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. "Apa _sih_ maksudmu, Sai?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa berbeda dengan senyumnya," kata Sai yang sudah mulai kembali jalan, meninggalkanku. Ck, kurang ajar!

Langsung saja kususul si kulit pucat itu. "Apa _sih,_ Sai? Aku tak mengerti."

"Aku melihat Naruto keluar dari desa setiap malamnya," ujarnya lagi aneh yang membuatku hampir terjungkal ke belakang kembali. "Sai, kamu itu ngomong apa?" tanyaku mulai geram dengan pemuda satu ini.

"Iya. Aku melihatnya hampir setiap malam. Aku sudah tiga kali mengikutinya dan selalu gagal, ketahuan olehnya. Ia bilang akan membunuhku bila aku mengikutinya lagi," ucap Sai sambil sedikit bergidik…ngeri?

Aku sedikit menghela napas. "Ya, wajar saja kau tidak berhasil, Sai. Kuingatkan, dia itu calon _Hokage_ ke-6 bila kau lupa," balasku santai. Hahaha, dasar Sai! Tapi, apa dia bilang tadi?

"Kau serius, Sai?" tanyaku agak tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan kepadaku.

Tapi bukannya mengiyakan atau menidakan. Ia malah hanya menatapku…malas? Lalu dengan secepat yang ia bisa, ia langsung meninggalkanku di jalanan ini sendiri.

Meninggalkan?

Sendiri?

"SAI!" Akan kubunuh dia jika ketemu lagi!

**#.#.#.#**

"Haah, melelahkan sekali hari ini," gumamku lemas saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit umum satu-satunya di desa kami ini.

Haah, terlalu banyak pasien hari ini, sungguh sangat melelahkan bagiku. Rasanya ingin langsung pulang, huft. "Melepaskan jubah dan _stetoskop_ ini pun aku sangat malas."

Belum ada beberapa langkah aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah bayangan di atas atap rumah warga. _'_Shinobi_? _Anbu_-kah? Penyusup?'_ batinku heran. Bukannya ini tengah malam? Siapa itu? _Anbu _tak akan membuat gerakan semencolok itu. Penyusup? Kenapa arahnya keluar desa?

"_Aku melihat Naruto keluar dari desa setiap malamnya."_

Eh?

"Sepertinya tak ada salahnya bila aku mengikutinya dulu sebelum pulang," ujarku pelan sebelum akhirnya pergi mengikuti si 'penyusup'. Entah ke mana rasa lelah yang tadi melandaku habis-habisan itu.

**.**

**.**

**Prash!**

**Srekk..**

Huft… Sepertinya aku berhasil mengikuti si penyusup itu sampai di sini. Beruntung aku bisa menghilangkan hawa jenis _chakra_-ku. Terima kasih pada Nona Tsunade yang mau menjadi guruku selama ini.

Aku sekarang sembunyi di balik sebuah pohon yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri. _'_Valley of The End_?'_ batinku saat menyadari di mana si penyusup itu 'membawaku'. '_AH! Tunggu dulu!'_ batinku kaget membuat mata _emerald_-ku membulat seketika. Aku tidak percaya apa yang kulihat sekarang dari balik pohon ini. Benarkah? Tapi,… kenapa?

Ingin sekali aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arahnya dan memukul kepalanya. Apa dia gila? Sedang apa dia di sini, jam segini, dengan pakaian seperti itu? Bodoh sekali!

Tetapi, entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu di dasar hatiku yang melarang diriku untuk menghampiri bocah itu sehingga aku hanya mengintip dan mengintai setiap yang dia lakukan di tempat itu.

Kulihat wajahnya yang semula menengadah ke arah bulan menunduk ke arah air. Apa? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahnya lebih mengkhawatirkan dari tadi. Kulihat lagi dia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu dari kantong kresek yang ia bawa. Kantong kresek? Sejak kapan?

Aku sedikit memincingkan mataku untuk melihat sesuatu yang ia letakan di air. Sungguh aku tidak dapat melihatnya jelas, terlalu gelap walau pun ada sinar bulan yang menerangi. Setelah beberapa kali tangannya keluar masuk kantong kresek untuk mengeluarkan dan menebarkan sesuatu yang tak kutahu apa itu, kulihat ia menegakan tubuhnya. Dan dengan senyum manisnya, ia mengambil sesuatu lagi dari dalam kantong kresek yang dibawanya dan sekarang ditebarkannya di udara sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat kudengar maupun kubaca dari gerakan mulutnya.

Setelah kurasa sesuatu di kantong kresek itu habis, ia terdiam sebentar di sana dengan wajah yang lebih ceria? Senyum tulus mulai terkembang di wajahnya. Ada apa? Apa maksudnya?

**Srek!**

'_Gawat!' _

**Syiuh! Syiuh! Syiuh!**

'Huft, hampir saja ketahuan,' batinku lega. Setelah kurasa ia sudah benar-benar pergi, aku langsung bergegas ke tempat ia berdiri tadi. Aku penasaran apa yang disebarkannya di lembah ini.

**Prash!**

Seketika mataku membelalak. _'Apa ini?'_ batinku heran. Aku langsung berjongkok dan mengambil beberapa dari sesuatu yang disebarkannya ini.

"Bunga matahari dan mawar hitam?" Kutolehkan kepalaku heran ke arah perginya dia. _'Apa maksudnya ini?'_

Semenjak saat itu pun, aku jadi sering mengikutinya ke tempat ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku mengikutinya. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku tak mau menyinggung tentang hal ini kepadanya. Aku hanya merasa…entahlah. Ini begitu membingungkan, aku tak bisa dan aku tak tahu.

**#.#.#.#**

"Sakura-_chan_?"

**Deg**!

Apa? Apa dia memanggilku tadi? Mati aku! Apa dia tahu aku di sini? Aih, aku bodoh sekali! Seharusnya tadi aku di tempat biasa. Kenapa aku mengintainya di tempat sedekat ini. Dan lagi kenapa aku melamun! Konsentrasiku untuk menyembunyikan hawa jenis _chakra_-ku jadi lengah. Ck, dasar bodoh! Kau bodoh, Haruno Sakura!

"Sakura-_chan_, aku tahu kau di sini. Kemarilah, aku tak akan memarahimu."

Sudah, habislah aku! Sai saja ingin dibunuhnya, lebih baik aku kabur dari sini. Aku tahu dia tak mungkin sanggup membunuhku, tapi aku tak jamin dia tak sanggup untuk membuatku cedera.

Belum sempat kulangkahkan kakiku untuk kabur, suara tenornya mengintrupsiku, "percayalah, Sakura-_chan_, aku tak marah kau di sini," ujarnya padaku.

Aku tertegun sejenak, bingung antara kabur atau menghampirinya untuk pertama kalinya semenjak aku mulai mengintainya.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, akhirnya aku berbalik. _'Mungkin saja rasa penasaranku selama ini bisa sedikit hilang dan tak mengikutinya lagi ke sini,'_ pikirku positif untuk menghampiri si bocah itu.

**Cpak. Cpak. Cpak…**

"Jangan tegang begitu. Aku serius, aku tidak marah," ujarnya lembut sambil tetap menengadahkan kepalanya menatap bulan yang bersinar sendiri di atas langit gelap sana. Aku yang mendengar perkataan lembutnya memang percaya bahwa dia tak marah padaku. Tapi, ekspresinya? Aku rasa ia marah padaku. Ck, aneh sekali.

Aku tetap diam, entahlah lidahku kelu untuk berkata-kata. Satu-satunya hal yang kulakukan sekarang adalah menatap aliran air di bawah kakiku.

Beberapa detik keheningan menyelimuti aku dan dia, kami sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing—kurasa. Namun tiba-tiba, suaranya menghilangkan suasana hening yang cukup menyebalkan dan aneh bila bersama seorang hiperaktif sepertinya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak dan langsung mendongakan kepalaku menatapnya. Ternyata ia masih menengadah ke langit. Wajahnya sungguh membuatku terpesona saat tertimpa sedikit sinar bulan. Ia terlalu indah dan juga… menyedihkan?

"Sakura-_chan_, jawab saja. Kenapa? Aku sudah tahu kau mengikuti sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dan aku tidak marah, kau tahu," katanya yang membuatku kembali tersentak. Ah, aku melamun.

'_Eits, tunggu dulu! Apa katanya tadi?' _

Mataku membulat sempurna, jantungku juga hampir melompat keluar. "Kau… tahu? A—apa? Aish! Tapi… bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku tak percaya atas perkataannya padaku itu.

Ia yang semula mendongak kini menunduk, menatap ke arahku yang memang lebih pendek darinya sekarang. "Kau lupa siapa aku?" tanyanya padaku dengan tatapan…malas? "Aku ini calon Hokage ke-6, kuingatkan," ujarnya disusul kekehan kecil yang membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

Bukannya biasanya di sini raut wajahnya itu menyedihkan sekali, seperti orang yang ingin menyusul orang yang telah pergi duluan. Tapi, ini kenapa? I-ini…

"Naruto, kau tahu! Kau sudah membuatku hampir mati karena terus terkejut olehmu!" kataku kesal padanya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tsunade ke-2," katanya padaku yang membuatku langsung mengerucutkan bibirku. Hebat! Dengan sekejap dia bisa mengubah suasana dan ekspresi wajahnya! Aku tak percaya. Bahkan dia membuatku seperti ini. Aish!

"Jadi, bisa kau jawab. Kenapa kau mengikutiku selama ini?"

Aku menundukan kepalaku, tak berani menatap wajah tampannya yang sekarang menatap lembut kepadaku, yang seolah mengatakan tak masalah dengan segala jawabanku nanti. _'Ugh!'_

"Entahlah, Naruto. Aku… Aku hanya penasaran, tapi aku… Aku tak berani menyinggung hal ini padamu dan tanpa kumengerti, aku terus mengikuti setiap malamnya," jawabku lirih.

Hening menyelimuti keadaan kami kembali. Aku yang merasa tak mendapat tanggapan, akhirnya mendongakan kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Kulihat ia sedang mendongakan kepalanya ke langit kembali.

'_Hey! Dia sebenarnya mendengar jawabanku tadi itu tidak sih?'_ batinku sedikit kesal karena merasa percuma saja aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku baru merencanakan hendak pergi saja dari lembah ini. Tapi tiba-tiba si _blondie_ ini menginstrupsiku lagi. "Sakura_-chan_, apa kau tahu?" tanyanya padaku, masih tetap mendongak.

'_Mana aku tahu, Bodoh! Kau saja belum bicara apa-apa!'_ batinku yang sekarang sudah kesal setengah mati dengan ninja penuh kejutan ini. Ingin sekali aku menjawabnya seperti itu, tapi nyatanya aku malah diam atas pertanyaan konyolnya.

Karena mungkin merasa aku tak akan menjawabnya, ia pun melihat ke arahku. Kulihat ia kembali tersenyum lembut, membuatku berusaha keras untuk tidak terpesona kembali karena senyumnya itu.

"Ini kuburanya. Kuburan… Sasuke."

**DEG!**

'_Apa katanya tadi? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa dia bilang tadi ini… ini kuburan Sasuke? Mana? Di mana?'_

Aku merasa aku panik sekarang. Aku gelisah. Bukankah katanya mayat Sasuke tidak ditemukan? Tapi, tapi kenapa bocah pirang ini mengatakan kalau ini kuburannya? Apa Sasuke ditenggelamkannya di sini? Atau dikuburnya di bawah kaki patung Uchiha Madara? Mana? Mana?

**Puk!**

Aku tersadar atas tepukannya yang pelan di pundakku membuatku menoleh kembali kepadanya. "Di mana? Di… di mana kuburannya?" tanyaku gelisah.

Ia tetap bertahan dengan senyum lembutnya yang tak menarik lagi bagiku. "Kan sudah kubilang di sini, Sakura_-chan_," jawabnya kalem dan tak jelas.

"Naruto, jawablah yang jelas. Di mana? Di mana tepatnya?" pintaku padanya.

Dia mengernyit bingung padaku membuatku yang menatapnya kesal. "Naruto!" tegurku kesal, apa dia tidak tahu perasaanku? Aku ingin melihat Sasuke untuk terakhir kali, dan aku tak bisa. Tolonglah, setidaknya ia memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat kuburannya sehingga aku pun dapat berziarah di tempat yang tepat.

Tapi bukannya menjelaskan padaku atau apa, ia malah menyodorkan kantong kresek yang selalu dibawanya padaku. Kulihat tangannya yang tak memegang kantong kresek itu sudah menggenggam beberapa bunga matahari dan mawar hitam.

Aku hanya diam, mataku sudah panas. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa aku terlalu hina untuk menziarahi makam Sasuke.

Kulihat ia yang mulai melakukan rutinitasnya menyebarkan bunga-bunga tersebut di atas air dengan pelan. Tapi aku tak peduli, sekarang yang kubutuhkan hanya penjelasannya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu? Jika itu hanya lelucon, itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku akan membunuhnya!

"Aku membakar jasadnya," ujar Naruto lirih masih sambil menyebarkan bunga di atas air ini.

**DEG!**

Naruto, sepertinya dia memang ingin membunuhku dengan kata-katanya yang selalu mengejutkanku. Aku tak percaya! Dia pasti bohong! Tega sekali dia!

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan, Naruto?" tangisku pecah. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tega sekali? Aku, bagiku melihat jasad orang yang kusayangi saja aku tak sanggup apalagi membakarnya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Kulihat Naruto dengan mataku yang sedikit kabur oleh air mata, ia berdiri dalam diam lalu menyebarkan bunga-bunga itu ke langit dengan senyum tipis. "Aku juga tak sanggup, Sakura_-chan_," gumamnya.

Emosiku sedikit naik saat ia mengatakannya. Tetapi aku tetap diam, entah kenapa tanganku enggan bergerak agar memukulnya untuk menghilangkan senyum tipisnya yang menyedihkan itu. "Lalu ke—"

"Tapi sanggup tak sanggup, aku harus melakukannya, Sakura-_chan_," lanjutnya. Aku diam tak bergeming, mencoba menenangkan diriku agar bisa mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Sebenarnya, aku bingung atas perkataannya itu. Apa yang coba ia ungkapan kepadaku?

Aku menatapnya yang kembali menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah bulan di atas sana, menanti kata-kata selanjutnya yang ingin diungkapkannya.

"Saat itu, saat aku mengejar Sasuke untuk duel kami, aku berhasil dan ternyata dia membawa kami untuk bertarung di sini… lagi. Tapi, apa kau tahu? Kami memang bertarung saat itu, tapi aku tahu Sakura_-chan_, dari tangan kami yang beradu, kaki kami yang bertubrukan, dan jurus kami yang bertemu… Aku tahu, aku tahu sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya dari hal-hal tersebut.

Entah berapa lama, kami 'saling mengobrol'. Lelah sudah menghantui kami. Tapi belum berakhir Sakura-_chan_. Tiba-tiba saja saat itu Uchiha Madara datang, seperti biasa... dengan mulut besarnya itu. Ya, aku bertarung dengan dua Uchiha. Aku merasa aku tak bisa menang saat itu. Pasrah? Tentu tidak, tapi aku nyaris mati saat itu apabila ia… Sasuke tak melindungiku."

Naruto terus saja bercerita tentang hari di mana ia akhirnya pulang membawa kemenangan sempurna untuk kami. Dan saat ia bercerita itulah, air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari mataku. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Aku…aku tak percaya, aku tak ingin mendengarkannya!

"…Ia sekarat dan terjatuh di hadapanku dengan senyum yang sudah lama tak kulihat lagi dari wajahnya. Saat itu, aku mendengarnya Sakura-_chan._ Ia membisikan kata-kata yang membuatku menjadi lebih kuat, menjadi lebih percaya diri untuk menghentikan Uchiha Madara walau aku 'sakit'. Apa kau tahu apa perkataannya saat itu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arahku. Aku langsung dengan otomatis menggelengkan kepalaku.

Kulihat mata _sapphire_ Naruto yang indah itu bersinar lebih indah, ia juga tersenyum lebar membuatku terpesona walau setitik air mata lolos dari matanya yang kukagumi itu sedikit menyayat hati.

"Ia bilang aku tetap saudaranya, sahabatnya, teruslah hidup untuknya," kata Naruto semangat.

Aku sungguh langsung terisak saat mendengar suaranya yang semangat diiringi wajah bahagia yang penuh air mata. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya, dengan cepat langsung kubawa pemuda yang bagaikan matahari ini ke dalam dekapanku. Mencoba ikut merasakan dan meringankan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk. Menangis bersama di bawah sinar bulan yang redup.

"Maafkan aku. Aku membakarnya… bukan ka-karena… Aku hanya tak ingin ada yang menggunakan _jutsu edo tensei_ pada jasadnya. Madara juga kubakar tetapi abunya kubiarkan saja. Aku benci dia! Ini… Sasuke.. Semua karena dia… Arrghhh! Kenapa aku masih tidak bisa merelakan ini semua!"

Aku mendekapnya semakin erat, kuelus punggung lebarnya. "Sssttt.. Ssstt, tenanglah, Naruto. A-aku… Kau, kau harus hidup dan merelakannya. Buatlah ia bangga dan tersenyum di sana melihatmu, Naruto," ucapku menghiburnya dengan linangan air mata di pipiku. Kenapa? Kenapa malah aku yang menghiburnya? Kenapa selalu begini? Haa…

Akhirnya malam itu aku menenangkan Naruto. Kurasa memang itu yang dibutuhkannya selama ini, bercerita pada seseorang tentang kejadian yang dirahasiakannya itu. Membagi kegundahan hatinya agar bisa merelakan dia, merelakan semuanya yang telah terjadi tanpa bisa dicegah.

'_Sasuke_-kun_, kau… Aku dan Naruto akan menunggumu di kehidupan mendatang nanti. Berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya lebih baik dari sekarang. Tunggu kami, Sasuke-_kun_.'_

**\THE END/**

**:x:x:x:**

**A/N:** Wow! Readers, ini adalah FF comeback (?) saya dan FF traktiran buat kalian semua karena… karena… Saya lulus SMP di 2 juni kemarin dan hari ini… hari ini… Saya ulang tahun! Wo ho! *nyebarin confety* **#Plak!**

Saya tahu FF ini nggak sempurna dan juga kayaknya agak (bc:sangat) melenceng jauh dari inspirasinya—lagu U-KISS—0330 serta judulnya yang agak..agak...ehm, entahlah **#plak!.**  
Lalu saya juga rada mikir pantas apa nggak untuk mempublikasikan cerita yang melintas di otak saya karena kegalauan akan AniManga Naruto ini. #nangis (tetapi tetap aja publish)

Well, sebenarnya aku berharap Sasuke tetap hidup. Tapi, karena kurasa nanti dia pasti dengan wanita mengingat harus membangkitkan klan-nya. Aku jadi merasa lebih baik Sasuke mati aja! #dibakar Sasukelovers# Selama aku hidup, aku nggak rela Sasuke atau pun Naruto sama wanita.. **#buagh!**

Sasuke cuma untuk Naruto! Begitu pula sebaliknya, 'ttebayo! **#Plak!**

Sudahlah daripada cuap-cuap saya makin nggak jelas… Kita sudahi saja obrolan ini, hehe… ^^

So, **mind to review? Or flame? **O.o


End file.
